


Fear

by bluesquare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Can be interpreted as romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of blood and violence, Near Death Experiences, Rated T for Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquare/pseuds/bluesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish. Chrom takes an arrow meant for the FeMC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Can take place at any point in the game (post-Libra/Tharja recruitment though). First attempt into writing something that's not particularly romance-related, and something more dramatic than usual. 
> 
> FeMC's name is Asha for clarification.
> 
> Disclaimers in regards to fanfiction apply.
> 
> \---
> 
> April 14 2015: I've just found out that someone's been uploading my works on another website without my permission. So, in this light, I'll be changing the privacy settings of my fanfics to registered users only. While I realize that this might not be a full proof thing, it arguably might help a bit until this whole mess clears up.
> 
> \---
> 
> June 16 2015: So, I just found out that the ebooks-tree issue is kinda resolved(ish), so all my works will be back for public viewing :)

 

 "ASHA LOOK OUT!” 

 

Asha turns and she sees only Chrom, the colour red, and the dull sound of arrows pierce through flesh. Suddenly, his clothing starts to stain, blood seeping and spreading through the fabric like ripples in a lake.          

 

"Run…."

 

When it comes to taking orders such as that from him, Asha knows that she's never been good at following. Instead, she catches his falling body - right before he hits the ground - and summons her magic to burn the bastard that has dared hurt him. And once they are in the clear, she takes out her last vulnerary and tries to keep him from losing too much blood.

 

He feels cold. His eyes flutter and close. Flutter and close. And flutter and close. 

 

"Stay with me Chrom," Asha whispers as she frantically tries to administer first-aid. "Talk to me." 

 

"…Like…what?"

 

"Anything," she says. Tears prick the back of eyes and she tries as much as she can to hold it in. "Anything," she repeats softly.

 

The smell of blood - coppery and strong - burns through her nostrils, and she thinks she might choke from it. She is not a medic - that profession lies with Lissa, Libra, and Maribelle - and the sight of Chrom makes her feel queasy and weak. She knows it's not because of the blood, but rather it's because Chrom had been hurt because of her carelessness.

 

 If only she had seen the archer in time. If only she'd been fast enough to take him down. _If only...._

 

A tear falls and plops silently on Chrom's cheek. He then blinks at her, his hands shakily clasping hers. 

 

"Not…your…fault."

 

His shuts his eyes. His breathing grows shallower, and he's almost still. _No,_ she mouths. A silent scream leaves her hollow, and she crumbles against his body. _No. No. No. No._

 

Suddenly, she feels several hands prying her away and a flurry of other bodies begin to hover over Chrom. She screams and thrashes - and almost summons a lightning spell - until Sumia's words finally reach her.

 

"Asha…we're here to help."

 

 


End file.
